


Specialized Supernatural Unit

by NyeLung



Series: Agent Joe Braeden [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Background Relationships, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/pseuds/NyeLung
Summary: With Joe Braeden - formerly Dean Winchester - accepted into SHIELD and Phil's proposition accepted they start forming a specialized supernatural unit (and because Dean is bad with names that name's stuck with them now). Now the post-apocalyptic clean-up becomes the job of a team of unique characters. Or as Dean would say: A woman with trauma issues, two lab rats, a guy with a thing for violet and bows and a redhead who turns out to be a witch.





	Specialized Supernatural Unit

### Chapter 1 – The Team

Dean smoothed down the wrinkles in the fabric of his new government paid suit. His sunglasses went into the chest pocket and his badge was perfectly held by his belt. It was his first time of actually being a government agent and not just posing as one. He'd even been given a weapon for duty and for the first time in what felt for forever he had his very own room. Not a big one, but his own. His very own mattress and own pillow. No snoring of Sam and no one with whom he had to fight over who went first into the bathroom – usually it had been Sam, because he woke earlier than Dean. Of course, Dean had also noticed the smile of Agent Coulson, probably amused by Dean's blissful reaction.

“Ready to meet the team, Agent Braeden?” Dean hadn't noticed it before, because he hadn't paid that much attention to Agent Coulson, but there always was a small twinkle in his eyes, when other persons would laugh.

“More than ready.” He moved a hand through his now strawberry blond hair. “Though the contact lenses will take some time getting used to.”

“You want to stay under the radar as Agent Joe Braeden? Then you better get used to them fast. Men with mismatched eyes get identified pretty easily.” Coulson stated the obvious and they both knew it.

“Yeah, I know.” Dean let a bit of his humour shine through. “So, the team?”

“Hand picked.”

“You picked me. I'm not sure whether that means I'll have to worry or no worries at all.”

“Tell me after you met them.” A small twinkle again in Coulson's eyes. Now Dean knew that he would have to worry.

 

Dean wasn't sure, what to think. A woman from administration with a lot of trauma issues. Dean recognized her eyes as his own. Then two lab rats who never made contact with any kind of fighting. Then two agents for field work. The first one was a traitor from his eyes and Dean's gut feeling. The other one had a thing for violet, bows and a quiver full of arrows. Seriously, a bow and quiver?

“That is your hand picked team?”, he asked before they reached hearing distance.

“They are the best.” Coulson paused. “Actually, they are the only ones that I deem crazy enough to work the kind of cases we will get.”

“I don't like him.” Dean nodded in the direction of Grant Ward, the most normal one. “I think he's a traitor. I don't know to whom and for what, but I will not have him on my team.”

“Are you sure?”

“I know traitors and he is one.” Dean sighed. “For our cases we need to trust our own people in every aspect. I don't want anyone on this team whom I can't trust.”

“And it's not because you are biased after he tested your torture tolerance?”, Coulson asked nonchalantly.

“Dude, if I had a problem with that, I wouldn't have collaborated with demons now and then.”

Side by side with Coulson, Dean stepped in front of the assembled agents that would make up his new team.

“Agent Grant Ward, you're dismissed. There's been a mess up. You weren't requested for this briefing. Sorry to have called you here.” Dean showed his usual casual attitude and a leisurely smile.

“Well, Sir. On my way then.” 

Dean could clearly see that Agent Ward was not happy with these words but he couldn't exactly protest. Just as the departing agent wanted to open the door, it was thrown open and an energetic redhead stumbled into Agent Ward.

“Oh my god, I am so so sorry for being late!”, she stuttered.

“And that would be Ginevra Weasley, the member of your team I was still waiting for”, Coulson announced.

"I told you to call me Ginny", the redhead hissed. "There was only one person that calls me Ginevra and I would frigging kill him all over again."

Dean coughed to regain everyone's attention. “Now that everyone is present, I guess it is time to introduce myself. And although it is Coulson who will take care of most of the leadership stuff, it is I who will lead you in the field and tell you what to do. You got a problem with that, you can leave. In the field, my word is law.” He crossed his arms. “I'm not saying that for fun. What we will be doing, is a set of highly specialized jobs and I am the only one around here who knows what to do in those jobs. Listening to my orders will save your life and most likely also your soul.”

“Soul?”, the violet guy echoed. “Coulson, what is this?

“Yes, soul, now shut up. Stupid questions will also get you killed in the field.” Dean tried to calm down before the damage from that fight with Lucifer and Michael became visible. He still had problems controlling his temper, especially the fast building anger. It hadn't been that bad after Hell.

“Listen before you judge”, Coulson added. “A little demonstration might be in order afterwards.” There was that invisible smile of his. “Agents and scientists are hard to return to faith after all.”

“Great, Coulson. That's exactly what I should do in the middle of SHIELD. Summon a fucking demon.” Sceptical looks all around. Great, Dean thought. That's not how he wanted to start it. “Yes, your ears are alright. I talked about summoning a demon because that's what we are going to be dealing with.”

“You're nuts. Completely nuts.” The violet guy again. Dean wasn't sure if he wanted to keep him. Coulson seemed to like that guy but his remarks were draining Dean's already thin patience.

“Am I?” He could feel the fragile balance in his mind shifting. Cas' grace fought to keep the fractures in his soul mended. Whenever his temper flared up, it tried to break apart again, tried to turn back into that near-demon thing he had been after Lucifer had been finished with him. “Am I now?” He knew that the lights in his back started to flicker. They usually did now when he was getting angry.

“I don't think so”, Ginny interrupted calmly. While the two lab rats seemed unsettled by the flickering lights and the moving shadows, she didn't seem fazed at all. “I've seen a lot of magical beasts, why shouldn't demons exist as well?”

“Magical beasts?” The violet guy raised an eyebrow.

Ginny only grinned. “I used to live in Scotland. You get used to it. Just don't tickle sleeping dragons.”

Dean was very thankful for her interruption because it had allowed him to calm down again. He revelled in the feeling of Cas' grace returning to the forefront of his mind. “Yeah, well, I never met any dragons but I can teach you about demons and a lot of other nasties. Any of you ever worked in law enforcement? Bet you a hundred bucks that half of your unsolved cases are involved with things that go bump in the night. That's what we'll hunt.” He turned to Coulson, not willing to talk to these agents any longer. Seriously, he remembered now why he preferred to hunt alone – or with Sammy. “I'll set up a safe space to summon a low level. You tell them the organisation stuff.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not happy with how this turned out but I wouldn't get it done any other way. So, editing queued for later.


End file.
